


The Man I Love

by fangirl98



Series: The Man I Love [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Enemies, Enemies to Lovers, I Love You, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 13:31:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2813738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl98/pseuds/fangirl98





	The Man I Love

"A break?" Eren's eyes widened with confusion as he awaited confirmation. Corporal Levi stood with his arms crossed, leaning against a wall directly in front of Eren.

"You heard correctly. With the walls repaired and no immediate threat of danger, the Commander decided it would be best to take a week or two off to regain our strength." Levi strolled over and plopped down on Eren's bed, crossing his legs as he smoothed a wrinkle in the quilt.

"Is this really a good idea? I mean, a Titan could show up at any moment and we would be unprepared to take action…" Eren stood up and shuffled to his window. "This is a terrible idea. We don't have time to lounge around! We need to be eliminating Titans! That's our job!" Levi jumped slightly at the sound of Eren's fist hammering the wall. "We need to be killing Titans!"

"This is not my rule, Eren," Levi stated as he stood up and began walking towards the door. "If you have a problem with it, you can take it up with the Commander. But know this, Eren. You will be shot down." Levi turned the doorknob and pushed open the door. Without turning around, he continued, "Many of us are physically and mentally exhausted. What good would we be to humanity if we were all fainting from fatigue? Be grateful for the break." When he did not hear another peep from Eren, he walked out, closing the door on a shocked soldier.

Minutes passed as Eren stood there, stunned. His entire body was trembling with rage. "How can he be so calm about this? We are soldiers! Receiving a break is an insult to us! We need…"

"Eren?" Eren's thoughts were cut off by Mikasa and Armin walking towards him. "What's wrong, Eren? You look mad." Armin gestured to his clenched fists. "This is about the break isn't it?" Armin rested his hand on Eren's shoulder in an attempt to comfort him.

"We don't have time for a damn break!" Eren shrugged Armin's hand off his shoulder and stormed outside. A now flustered Armin and an aggravated Mikasa quickly ran after him. Once caught up, Mikasa quietly lifted her leg and jammed it into Eren's back, sending him flying forward.

"OW! Mikasa, what the fuck?!" Eren pushed himself off the ground and stood up with difficulty. He marched towards her, prepared to give her a piece of his mind, but Armin hastily jumped in front of her.

"Eren, listen!" Armin threw his hands up to shield his face. "We need this! Plus, it's an order! We can't disobey our orders, okay? So, please just calm down!"

"We are ordered to sit around and do nothing!? That's just stup…" Eren's words were abruptly cut off by a brutal kick to the face.

"Eren!" Mikasa raced to help him up, eyes burning with rage to the unwanted visitor.

"You really have to learn how to behave, Eren." Levi sauntered over to Eren, pulling him to his feet by his shirt collar. "I told you to be grateful for the break, and now you are out here causing a scene. When are you going to learn? Do I need to teach you again, Eren?" He tightened his grip on Eren's collar and pulled him closer to his face. "Deal with it and move on," he sternly whispered, "there is nothing you can do about it." He let go of Eren's collar, watching as Mikasa quickly reached to steady him. "Enjoy yourself, Eren," Levi spoke as he turned away, "this doesn't happen often." He waved a hand over his head as a half-hearted goodbye, not taking one glance back at the kid.

"I hate him." Mikasa spoke quietly as she and Armin led Eren to the nearest bench. "He pushes you around like you are some worthless doll…" Mikasa boiled with fury but tried her best to remain calm as Armin fussed about with Eren's injuries.

"He's right. I can't do anything about it, so I might as well try and enjoy myself." Eren leaped off the bench, ignoring Armin's complaints to sit still. "Let's go find Sasha and Connie and go over some hand-to-hand combat skills!"

"Eren, that's not really resting…" Armin stood on his tip toes, attempting to tend to Eren's quickly bruising chin.

"Well, what else are we supposed to do?" Eren knocked Armin's hand away and threw his fist in the air. "Come on! It will be fun! I know Connie will be up to it!" He grabbed Mikasa and Armin's hands and began racing towards the dining hall.

"Hand-to-hand combat? Hmmm. This could get very interesting." Levi causally strolled away from the tree he was hiding behind and slowly headed after Eren.

"What?" Sasha whined as bread crumbs flew out of her mouth. "Now?" She gazed down at her dinner with a look of longing.

"Yes, now!" Eren already had Connie on board and was now convincing Sasha to join them.

"But, my dinner... My sweet, delicious dinner…" Sasha's voice was muffled from shoveling potatoes in her mouth.

"Just take it with you, Sasha," Armin said as he motioned towards everyone else already leaving. Sasha sighed and picked up her plate. On the way out, she stopped to add a few more biscuits to her plate. "Sasha!" Armin ran towards her, fighting her to put the biscuits back. "Save some for everyone else!" Sasha growled, causing Armin to jump back in fear. She then proceeded to add as many biscuits as she could to her plate. And pockets. Once she decided that she had enough, she swiftly turned on her heel.

"Come on, Armin!" Her voice changed from demonic to angelic in a matter of seconds. She skipped out of the dining hall with a reluctant Armin in tow.  
***  
"Okay! Who wants to go first?" Eren felt the adrenaline racing through him as he waited for his first opponent.

"I will." Eren spun around to see Levi advancing towards him.

"Cor-Corporal?" Eren gawked at Levi as he walked up to him.

"What's wrong, Jeager? Scared?"

"I-Uh-Ha! I'm not afraid of you! How can I be afraid of someone I tower over?" Eren plastered a cocky smile on his face. However, his enjoyment was short-lived. Levi kicked Eren's legs out from under him, knocking him to his knees. He then grabbed Eren's arm and twisted it painfully behind his back. Eren grunted as he twisted his arm harder to lessen the distance between the two.

When Levi was close enough for his lips to brush against Eren's ear, he whispered, "Did you just imply that I am short, Eren?" Eren gasped from the pain. He tried to squirm away, but Levi was pressed too tightly to his back. "I asked you a question. I expect an answer. Now."

"I-Nnngh-Y-Yes, I did." Eren's head fell as he began breathing heavily. Levi loosened his grip on Eren's arm then helped him up.

"Honesty is a good policy to follow, Eren. Good answer." Levi began dusting the dirt away from his pants while Eren rubbed his sore arm.

"Corporal Levi?" Mikasa stalked towards him.

"Yes?" Levi asked, focusing more on getting every piece of dirt off of his pants. After a long silence, he finally looked up to see Mikasa's fist flying at his face. "Ugh!" He flew backwards into Eren's arms.

"Corporal!" Eren steadied him as he shot a warning look at Mikasa.

"Mi-Mikasa!" Armin ran forward and grabbed her arm before she could do anymore damage.

"Why do you insist on hurting Eren every chance you get?" Mikasa gently removed Armin's shaking hand from her arm. She continued without even the slightest waver in her voice, "Why do you pick on him so much?" She glided forward until she was right in front of Levi. He met her eyes with equal fierceness.

"It's my job to train Eren. He's my responsibility; therefore, I am allowed to do as I please with the boy."

"Hmmph." Mikasa turned to walk away. After a moment, she stopped and slightly turned her head. "The boy?... Do you even care about Eren at all? Or, is he just a toy for you to beat up on?" Levi dropped his gaze to his shoes and sighed. After a moment, he turned on his heel and headed back into town, not meeting the concerned look from Eren.  
***  
Days passed without an appearance from Levi. The break was a few days from ending. Eren did his best to enjoy his break, but he couldn't ignore the worried feeling he got when he thought back to that night. On the last day of the break, Levi decided to interrupt Eren's breakfast.

"Jeager, come with me." The dining hall went silent at the appearance of an unexpected guest. Levi leaned against the doorframe with his arms crossed, ignoring the hatred glances from Mikasa. Eren quietly stood up and walked towards Rivaille without hesitation. Mikasa slid her plate to Sasha and moved her red scarf over her mouth.

"Where do you think they are going?" Connie looked to Mikasa and Armin.

"Probably to hurt him some more." Mikasa dropped her gaze to her hands.

"You know, Mikasa…" Armin began, "Eren shares the ability to heal rapidly with the Titans. So, Corporal Levi knows this. I don't believe he would ever do anything to Eren that he couldn't quickly recover from. I believe that the Corporal does this to try and speed up Eren's healing abilities. He did say it was his job to train him." Armin glanced over at Mikasa.

"You know," Sasha began with a mouth full of food, "I think Armin is right. Levi wouldn't purposely hurt one of his friends."

"Friends?" Mikasa pulled her scarf down and slammed her hands against the table.

"Mi...Mikasa…" Armin stood, trying to calm her.

"I refuse to believe that Eren would be friends with him…" Mikasa pushed her chair back and stomped out of the dining hall.

"I should go after her. Sorry for the commotion…" Armin quickly stood up and raced after Mikasa.

"Is Mikasa jealous of Levi?" Connie looked to Sasha and sighed. She was drooling over Armin's barely eaten breakfast. "You are hopeless, Sasha," Connie laughed as he pushed Armin's plate to her.  
***  
"You want me to clean!?" Eren stared at the filthy room before him. "Why? No one resides in this house. Who would want to live here? It's so far away from town!"

"Just do it. I will be cleaning the upstairs area." Levi finished tying the cloth to protect his hair then left Eren.

"What the hell! Cleaning! The last day of the break, and I have to clean!?" Eren sighed and tied a cloth to cover his mouth. He picked up a wet rag and began wiping dust off of the walls.

Three long hours passed before Levi came back downstairs. He stopped on the last step to critique the newly clean room. "Excellent. Now move on to the next room." With that being said, he spun around and marched back upstairs before Eren could get a word in.

More hours passed. The routine remained constant. Eren would clean a room for hours and when Levi finally came downstairs, he would praise Eren's work then order him to clean the next room. The sun was beginning to set when Eren finished the final first floor room. Seconds later, Levi called to him. "Eren! Come here." Eren untied the cloth around his mouth and dropped it on the floor as he began ascending the stairs.

The upstairs had one small room. A bed was pushed against the left wall. Across from the bed was a huge, open window, letting the remaining light shine on the spotless room. Under the window sat a shirtless Levi.

"Um…Corporal?" Eren stood in the doorway, trying to hide his blushing face.

"Sorry. My shirt got wet. Is this bothering you?" Levi gestured towards his toned stomach.

"No! No!" Eren ran his hands through his hair and fell back against the door. What the hell am I getting embarrassed for? It's just the Corporal without a shirt. Totally normal. Now that I think about, this is the first time I've seen him shirtless. He is really well built considering he's so short. I wonder if his abs feel as hard as they look. Wait! What am I thinking!?"

"Eren? If it doesn't bother you then why are you pressing yourself up against the door? And what's with that stupid look on your face?"

"Stupid look?" "Shit! He's suspicious!"

"Yea, you look like you are thinking inappropriate thoughts. Is the fact that I am half naked making you nervous, Eren?" Levi laughed and eased himself off the ground. He began to make his way to his blushing comrade.

"What the hell is he doing? Why is he smiling at me like that?! Oh shit he's coming towards me! Oh shit! He's gonna know I'm blushing! I have to…" Eren's thoughts trailed off as Levi grabbed his hand. He glanced from his hand in Levi's to Levi's calm eyes. "I've never seen him like this before… He's moving my hand to his chest. Oh! His skin feels soft and warm. I'm gonna feel his abs." Eren slowly slid his hand down Levi's chest to his stomach. "Yep. They are solid." Eren smiled shyly. "I don't know what's going on right now, but I don't wanna move away." Eren took a step closer to Levi, running his hands softly up his arms. He guided his hands from arms to neck to cheeks. Levi winced slightly when Eren reached his cheeks.

"The bruise from Mikasa's punch?" Eren gently rubbed his thumb over the bruised cheek.

"Damn girl has a hell of a punch…" Levi placed his hands over Eren's, taking a step closer to him.

"What's happening right now?" Eren eyes raced across Levi's face. Levi took the last step needed to close the distance between the two. He moved his hands and placed them on Eren's cheeks. He let one hand slide gently down to Eren's chin, pulling it down closer to his face. "Is he going to…?" Levi softly placed his lips against Eren's. Eren moved his hand to untie the cloth on Levi's head. He tossed it aside then guided his hands through Levi's dark locks. Levi's hands slowly glided down Eren's back. Once he reached the middle, he pushed Eren closer to him. Eren moved his lips down Levi's neck, causing him to gasp lightly. Moments later, Levi placed his hand on Eren's chest and gently pushed him back.

"Something wrong?" Eren asked, not moving his hand from the back of Levi's neck.

"Do you hate me, Eren?"

Eren stepped back suddenly. "What? Why would I hate you?"

"Because of the way I treat you." Levi met Eren's gaze with somber eyes.

"Levi…" Eren grabbed the Corporal's arms and pulled him into a hug, resting his head on top of his small superior's. "I trust that you have a reason for what you do… I trust you." Eren tightened his arms around Levi.

After a few seconds, Levi pulled away, taking Eren's hand and leading him to the bed. He playfully pushed Eren down and climbed on top of him, pinning his arms above his head. "So, when I'm aggressive like this…" Levi pressed his lips passionately against Eren's. "It doesn't bother you?" He lifted his head and cocked his eyebrow, waiting for a response.

"Should it?" Eren tried to push up, but Levi grip was too tight. Levi laughed and rolled off of Eren. He pushed up on one arm and turned to face Eren. Eren reached up to push a strand of hair away from his Corporal's face.

"Eren, do you like Mikasa?" Eren hopped up into a sitting position. Seeing his chance, he pushed Levi onto his back and pinned him down.

"I just kissed a man that I hate and admire at the same time. I just kissed a man who I have been with for months now. I just kissed a man who is determined to make me stronger. I just kissed a man I trust." Eren looked down at Levi smiling. "Is that not enough of an answer?" Levi smiled and kicked Eren's leg, causing him to lose his balance. He then forced himself up and pushed Eren onto his back, again pinning his arms above his head. He guided his lips to Eren's.

"I just kissed a man I love," Levi whispered. He let go of Eren's arms and lied down on his chest. Eren wrapped his arms around Levi's strong body, kissing the top of his head.

"Love…" Eren spoke softly into Levi's hair. "I kissed a man I love."

"Don't steal my line, Idiot." Levi laughed and pressed a final kiss on Eren's lips before standing up. "Eren…"

"Yes?" Eren sat up on one elbow.

"This will be our place from now on. So, don't get it dirty, or I will be forced to break up with you."

"We're dating?" Eren got off of the bed and walked towards Levi. Levi spun around and planted a quick kiss on Eren's cheek before collecting his shirt and cleaning supplies. He strutted to the door but stopped before exiting. He looked over his shoulder at the boy he loved and winked before exiting the room.

Eren walked to the window and watched as Levi made his way back to town. He placed his hand on the window and smiled. "My life just got much more interesting."


End file.
